


Surprise

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [37]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I wanted to do something quick and easy. I hope you like it XD, Licking, Max on her knees, Max's favorite flavor, Nude Kate, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: When Max entered her dorm room, she was surprised to see Kate naked. It seemed as if the blond woman had been waiting for Max ...
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh
Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209360
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a follow-up to: [Expected surprise which turned out to be very unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902247)

When Max entered her dorm room, she was surprised to see Kate naked.  
**Kate**: Hi Max ...  
  
As Kate opened her legs, Max quickly closed the door behind her.  
  
**Kate**: ... I was waiting for you.  
**Max**: Oh ... um ... sorry, I did not know you were waiting ...  
**Kate**: * smiles * of course you didn't ... this is a surprise after all.  
**Max**: ... right ... that makes sense.  
**Kate**: Are you in the mood for a little pussy eating? Or would you like to have a cup of tea ... or something else?  
**Max**: Are you kidding? There's nothing I like better than you.  
**Kate**: Just making sure you like my little surprise.  
**Max**: I love it!  
**Kate**: Then be my guest.

**Max**: * licks happily *  
**Kate**: Oh, Max ... * moans *  


**Author's Note:**

> The nude 3D model is from [KyleNeaj-AneiKeno](https://www.deviantart.com/kyleneaj-aneikeno/art/Life-Is-Strange-Nude-Pack-01-By-Kyle-Neaj-642214497)


End file.
